lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ryuga.L-Drago99
Vorlagenhilfe Hi Da haben wir uns wohl knapp verpasst. Als du nicht da warst, bin ich wieder aus dem Chat raus und war zwischendurch so abgelenkt, dass ich deine Nachricht nicht bemerkt habe. Ich bin noch bis ca. 19:30 hier im Chat. Falls es heute auch nicht mehr klappt, könntest du deine Fragen auch auf meiner Diskussionsseite stellen oder mir eine E-Mailschicken. Morgen sieht es zeitlich nicht so gut aus, aber sonntags hätte ich eigentlich den ganzen Tag über Zeit. Arkondi (Diskussion) 17:57, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hey Arkondi Ich hab da von jemanden erfahren (eigentl. Benutzer:OneVision), das man im englischen Community-Wiki eine Vorlage erstellen kann, wo man über alle Wiki benutzen kann. Wollen wir sie vllt so machen? und dann noch was wegen morgen, ich komme so im Verlaufe des Nachmittages on und wollen wir dann wieder hier im Chat abmachen? LG Ryuga.L-Drago99 18:52, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hii (sorry, wenn ich mich einmische^^), aber ich habe meinen Namen gelesen :D Diese Vorlage ist sehr praktisch, denn so kann z.B. kein fremder User das Profil "verhunzen" und man muss nicht immer Bilder hochladen. Sondern man kann den selben Code von Wiki zu Wiki gebrauchen. Und wenn man die Vorlage ändern möchte, geht man einfach wieder in das englische Community-Wiki und ändert die Vorlage ab, bis sie passt. Wie gesagt, äusserst praktisch :) Ich empfehle diese Art von Vorlage gerne weiter ;) Lg [[User:OneVision|'Delilah']]Back Chat! Frage ;) Hey :) Ich bin grad über das Wikia hier gestolpert und dachte ich helf mal etwas mit :) Nun meine Frage wäre ob man hier jeden Song erstellen kann? oder nur bestimmte? Also auch alle Genre sind auch erlaubt sowie Rock, Pop unso :D Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 11:50, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hey Zuerst mal Herzlich willkommen im La Musica Wiki! ' Es ist ein Musik Wiki, da sind alle Lieder/Sänger/Band/Genre erlaubt (: Ist jetzt egal, ob Someone Like You oder We Are The Champions, alles ist erlaubt. 'Ryuga.L-Drago99 11:52, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke :) aber weißte was jetz schöner gewesen wäre wenn du mir auf meine Seite geantwortet hättest :D Dann fang ich einfach mal an was mir grad so in den Sinn kommt. Ich hör fast nur ausschließlich Rockmusik :D Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 11:58, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön ;) Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 12:01, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja in Ordnung wir schreiben uns mal wieder ;) bis heute abend oder so =) Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 12:08, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ach du musst dich doch nich bedanken ;) Ach wenn wir schon gemeinsam on sind was hälst du davon wenn wir uns ein bisschen im Chat unterhalten ;) Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 12:47, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Also schon in Ordnung und es ist überhaupt kein Problem das du manchmal inaktiv bist. Schließlcih geht Schule und/oder Arbeit vor ;) Ich werde diese Kategorie weglassen aber du kannst sie auch löschen so wird sie niemand mehr verwenden ^^ Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 14:27, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hallü :33 Hallü ich bin grade neu hier reingefallen シIch wollte hier mal einbisschen mithelfen ;D Aber ich habe eine Frage ; Was sind Wasserzeichen?Sry falls das jetzt dumm kommt..Naja LG ~ *.:｡✿*ﾟ‘ﾟKeks Siehste da auch ich habe mal gute Ideen ;) Das mit dem Projekt des Monats hab ich mitbekommen un ich kann mal die Tage schauen das ich n Kommentar dazufüge ^^ Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:33, 12. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke <3 Also vielen Dank für die Rechte un damit hab ich schon gar nich gerechnet. Also ich hab zu danken <3 un nun in ein paar meiner Wikias bin ich schon büro aber ich denke das ich hier einfach nur zum Aufpassen da bin :D Das wird schon klappen :P In dem Fall sieht man sich vllt am Freitag oder am Wochenende mal gemeinsam on ^^ Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 12:07, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön <3 Den Spaß werde ich haben un dann werden dies vllt noch vor Weihnachten schaffen mit deinem Wunsch mit den 500 Seiten aber nur wenn ich Zeit un Geduld habe. Die habe ich eh ^^ Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:13, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hey Danke dir auch erstmal schöne und frohe Weihnachten :) Nun ich denke das Desgn ist echt nich so toll..vllt wären so Musiknoten oder Sänger/in mit Bands als hintergrund schöner dann wissen auch alles was hier so is ;) Dafür werde ich anwesend sein. Ich werde hier sein und aufpassen ^^ Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:40, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ eh ja sorry das ich das wiki früher vandaliert habe ich werde jetzt mithelfen um admin zu werden danke wenn du meine entschuldigung annimmst Spiral L-drago (Diskussion) 08:36, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ach kann ich ein paar sänger und lieder und bands hinzufügen Ich hab immer Zeit. Mach n Vorschlag. Morgen Mittag gegen 14 uhr?! Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 13:55, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Re: Jahrescharts Hey :) Die Idee mit den Jahrescharts find ich gar nichmal so schlecht weil die waren doch erst im TV zu sehen. Deswegen is es doch nich so verkehrt diese auch hier einzufügen. Die für Deutschland kann ich nebenher machen ;) oder dies könnte dann auch eine Gemeinsamschaft arbeit werden d.h. jmd fängt an un der nächste macht daran weiter Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:26, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ach okaay..jetz hab ich es auch verstanden.. weißte was schreibst du einfach mal deine Jahrescharts als Beispiel sokann ich es dann sehen wir du es gerne hättest das macht das erstellen einfacher ;) Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:18, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ach so eine Art Einfall un dann dachtest du "Das muss ich jetz machen" ;D.. Sowas kenn ich :) Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 11:29, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Nun.. es klang so xD Deswegen dachte okaay..so muss es sein doch n einfall :'D aber die Idee find ich gut das du dies machen möchtest Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 11:35, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ob wir das Forum brauchen sehen wir dann noch :) Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:12, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das wikia wächst täääglich ;) Ich bin immer anwesend un versuch etwas hier bezutragen. Ja vllt wird es noch vom nutzem sein ;) Sollen wir jetz noch Itunes einfügen...weil ich sehs grad erst! Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:01, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ach das mit Itunes können wir mal lassen aber wenn jmd einwende hat kann man es auch wieder weg machen ;) Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 14:38, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Lebt Deli eig noch oder hat die grad viel zutun wg der Ausbildung unso? O.o Ja stimmt meisten bin ich hier allein aber dies is halb so wild wie du sieht bringt es etwas mich allein zu lassen xD Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:17, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ja das mit dem Stress kann ich nachvollziehen un dir n gute besserung :) Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 18:29, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sry, wenn ich mich da einmische ^^Ich lebe noch, bin aber im Moment mit meinem Wiki (Fairypedia-Wiki) sehr beschäftigt. Meine Ausbildung + Berufsschule stehen aber immer noch im Vordergrund und benötigt ziemlich viel Zeit. Ich weiss, ich habe schon lange nichts mehr hier bearbeitet, aber im Moment stehen wichtigere Dinge für mich im Vordergrund als dieses Wiki. Wenn ich aber Zeit, und natürlich die Lust wieder finde, werde ich hier möglicherweise weiter machen. Wünsche aber alles Gute für das Wiki und vielleicht bis bald ;) LG [[User:OneVision|'OneVision']] http://images.wikia.com/fairypedia/de/images/thumb/f/f7/G.png/25px-G.png [[User Talk:OneVision|'Back Chat!']] Wie du dich freust krank zu sein xD Also ich bearbeite immer mal wieder etwas aber momentan hab ich echt viel um die Ohren aber dennoch wir erreichen soo langsam die 700 ;) Wir können stolz auf uns sein :) un n gute Besserung^^ Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 22:54, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Oh schön das dir wieder besser geht ;) das freut mich total für dich ^^ Also ich halte echt nichts von den Schriftarten einfügen hier deswegen bin ich bei der neutralen Schrift ;) Ich hoffe einfach nur das du dies auch tolerierst. Ich beschmeißt dich hier auch schon mit Fremdwörtern, das is momentan echt schlimm bei mir. Daran is nur mein bester Freund schuld xD Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:26, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich schon soo an die normale Schrift gewohnt das ich es niemals ändern würde un wieso schreiben wir eig hier noch die Seite zu wenn wir n Chat haben xD Music is my Passion <3 (Diskussion) 23:33, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ja 700 Seiten und dies is doch gerngeschehen ;) "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 23:02, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Duuuu ZOCKER :D Hey Die Überschrift musste sein :P Nun ich schreib momentan ewwwig viele Artikel un dann fühl ich mich hier noch soo allein schön wäre es doch wenn du mal wieder vorbei schauen könntest ;) Es werde immermehr Artikel wenn ich langweile hab oder ich mich irgendwie beschäftigen muss xD Es is momentan so n Mischung aus House, Rock un 2013 aktuelles :D Also wie gehts dir soo? Gib mir doch einfach mal n Lebenszeichen von dir ^^ "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 23:23, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Dann is wohl die Zocker Angelegenheit geklärt xD Ich wollte doch nur wissen ob du noch am Leben bist ;) Ich finde es gut das du am Leben bist und schön das du noch etwas machen möchtest sonst würde ich mich hier echt allein fühlen ;( Meine neue Signatur ist nich viel kürzer, die braucht Platz :D "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 13:21, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Nur kein Stress. Erst die Hausaufgaben und dann kannst du hier vorbei schauen ;) Ich mach dies hier auch so nebenher als Ausgleich da ich in sovielen verschiedenen Wikias bin, brauch ich den Musik Ausgleich ;) Danke dir auch n Gute Nacht 'nd schlaf gut <3 "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 22:39, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Das weiß ich auch das deine Hausaufgaben wichtiger sind! Nich traurig sein es wird auch Tage geben wo du nur zocken kannst ;) Jetz klingst du etwas selbstverliebt wg deiner Signatur xD "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 23:16, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Dann zick zurück ;) Das bekommst du sicherlich supii hin :P Danke dir auch. Einen guten Wochenstart^^ "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 22:54, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Dann wünsche dir viel mal viel Glück für die Tests die Woche ;) Das schaffst nur nich verrückt machen lassen ^^ "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 23:14, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Dann viel Spaß beim Skifahren ;) Also ich schau meist auf Wikipedia nach welches Genre der Song hat ;) Logisch irgendwie oder xD Nun ich lese dort alles nach und schreibe es dann nieder in meinen Worten. Ich würde es irgendwie seltsam finden wenn man nur kopieren würde! Deswegen schreib ich meist alles selbst ;) "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 22:46, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ach herrjee aber du hast es überlebt das is doch die Hauptsache ;) Ich werde hier aufpassen das mach ich eig immer. Oh doch du wirst n schöne woche haben ;) Momentan beschäftige ich mich mit den Songs von 2013 das was schon raus is erstelle ich und dann bekomm ich so n 90er Jahre angriff xDDD Naja so wächst das Wiki auch ;) "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 23:02, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) also gute besserung =) du hast es überlebt dies is doch die hauptsache ^^ hm..schweizer sänger..da fällt mir sicherlich jmd ein aber jetz grad nich xDDD "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 23:43, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ach macht doch nichts, denn ich weiß doch das du nich aus der Welt bist ;) Also du musst dich auch nicht stressen. Ich erstelle einen Artikel nur wenn ich mal bock dazu habe sonst räum ich hier einfach ein bisschen auf ;) dankööö dir auch ^^ "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 22:08, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ja das mit der Nachrichtenseite ist eine gute Idee. Ich stell sie mal ein ;) Ach macht doch nichts.. du kommst irgendwann schon dazu etwas beizutragen und es muss nicht gleich oder heute sein :) also keinen stress ^^ "I always believed in you, Nasir" - Agron zu Nasir in Spartacus (Diskussion) 21:05, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC)